The child seats for shopping carts which are currently available have a number of limitations. Existing folding mechanisms have a bulky profile when folded, thereby negatively affecting the ability of shopping carts to nest and reducing the usable area of the shopping basket when the child seat is not in use. Further, current child seats are sized to fit in single-tiered deep-basket shopping carts.
Moreover, many current child seats are attached using methods that leave small crevices and sharp edges, allowing a child to insert his or her fingers, which may lead to injury. Existing back rests are made much taller than the span of the corresponding seat.
The foregoing example of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.